Mimi's Love Life
by Goddessofmoons
Summary: Mimi is the wife of the circus clown Barney and she does not love him at all. When they move to forget-me-not valley Mimi is more miserable. Until she meets Jack. But Jack is married and has a kid. Can Mimi still have her dream guy?
1. A new life

This is rated teen. This is my first teen story and I hope it's okay. It has some love, cheating and sexual interaction involved. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the following in this story.

I stared looking at the empty lot in front of me.

Will this really be my home?

"Come on Mimi! We better start setting up the tent! It's cold out here!"

Like it was my fault he wanted to move out here in the middle of winter.

I turned around and glared at my husband. "Hmph! Do it yourself!"

Barney looked at me like I was some lion who wouldn't go through the hoop.

"Well go make yourself useful. Standing there and looking pretty isn't gonna help business."

I glared at my husband the clown and turned around and walked away from the tent.

I could do things my own way.

Barney(my husband) was the son of the ringleader.

I was a runaway who had joined the circus as a sexy show girl.

I was the only one who could marry Barney and inherit the circus.

I was the only who could do it.

Yet I didn't want too.

I was forced into the marriage.

Nothing was good about Barney not even making love to him.

Nothing.

I fumed my way out onto the main road of Forget-Me-Not-valley.

It was his idea to move here...in the middle of winter!

I cursed angrily, my curly black hair falling in my face.

I was a pretty girl with fair skin, long black hair, red kiss-able lips and a all together hot body.

I deserved somebody better than Barney.

As I walked over a bridge of a river I looked up to see where I was.

Up ahead was a Inn and...a Bar.

I grinned to myself.

I just might have fun in forget-me-not valley.


	2. Meeting Muffy!

I walked down to the bar and entered.

It was fairly small and made out of wood.

I looked around. Ah well a bar was a bar.

Three men were sitting down.

One was a young man with curly black hair and had a great body.

The other two looked like twins.

They had gray hair and mustaches and strange outfits on.

They were filtering with the bar girl a lovely women with long blonde hair, big green eyes and a sexy figure.

She was laughing at them as they tried to seduce her.

The bartender a man with long brown hair and a mustache looked on in amusement.

"Muffy lets leave and go on a date!" One cried.

The other pushed is brother out of the way. "No! Kassey she wants me to take her out on a date!"

Muffy giggled and pushed both men away.

The young man with the curly black hair sighed and went back to his drink.

As Muffy turned around to get more drinks for the already drunk fellows she spotted me at the door.

"Hello! I'm Muffy the local bar girl here in forget-me-not valley! Who are you?"

I smiled at the blonde. I knew we would be good friends.

"I'm Mimi. My husband and I run a circus. We just moved here."

Muffy stared at me. "In the middle of winter?"

I nodded. "He is of his marbles."

Muffy nodded. "I know what it's like."

Now it was my turn to stare. "What do you mean?"

Muffy sighed and sat down. "A winter fresh please Griffen!" she said snapping her long fingernail polished fingers.

The bartender nodded quickly making the drinks.

"I almost got married a lot of times. I had dated a lot of boys, blind dates and ones I set up."

She paused. "But he was the best of them all."

I looked at her. "What was his name?"

She sighed curly her long hair with her fingers.

"Jack. He is the local farmer here in the valley."

I sniffed. "You liked a farmer?!"

Muffy laughed. "He is not just any farmer. He's a multi-millionaire farmer. And really hot too."

I grinned. "What does he look like?"

"Well he has light brown hair and big brown eyes that will make you fall in love with him in an instant. He's nothing like Rock."

"Who is Rock?" I questioned.

"Another boy. He was the hottest catch until Jack came around. But he's with Lumina that rich brat who lives at the villa."

She suddenly turned towards me. "What's your husband like?"

I sighed. I knew she would ask the question sooner or later.

"He's horrible, ugly, mean and forces me to do his work. Though I don't." I added when seeing the look on Muffy's face.

"Is he the ringleader?"

"Nope. He is the son of the ringleader. He is a clown."

Muffy's face curled up in disgust. "Eww!"

"I know."

"Girl come with me! I need to show you other guys! Griffin ill be back soon!" she called to the bartender who lifted up his hand to show he had heard.

She grabbed me and pushed me out the door. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to meet Jack."


	3. Meeting Jack and his wife

I turned to her. "Um why are you showing me a guy who is taken?"

She smiled. "You wouldn't believe me how hot he is, so I have to show you."

I sighed. I still stand by my old saying. How can dirty farmers be hot?!

She dragged me out of the bar. "That is the Inn. Rock, Nami and Rock's mother Ruby live there. But Rock is taken..."

She sighed and dragged me down the street.

I swear I was going to be black and blue from all these bruises.

"That way is Romona's Villa. She and her bratty granddaughter live there."

Muffy pointed two three smalls houses next to each other. "That's Wally's house. He and his wife and son live there. He is cute but wayyy to young for me..."

She sighed at the thought.

I rolled my eyes.

"That is Grant and his daughter's house. Her name is Kate. She looks soooo much better now that she is older."

"And that is doctor Hardy's house. He's all old and ugly. But his assistant Trent is cute....too bad Nurse Eli took him."

She turned to me. "Well what do you think so far?"

I shrugged. "Not as boring as I thought."

She grinned. "It's going to get a lot better. Come on."

She brought me up a small trail to a huge farm.

Crops grew everywhere and two ponds lay on the right.

The farm house was long though not very tall. And it was pink.

"I wonder who choose that color." I mumbled to myself.

There were also many many rows of stables and chicken coops.

Muffy turned to me. "Come on. Let's meet him. Don't worry his wife and I are friends."

She whispered in my ear. "She doesn't know that I used to date him so don't mention that."

She straightened up and knocked on the door.

I personally wondered who was going to answer the door at eight o'clock at night.

We heard a voice inside shout. "Mommy! Someone's at the door!"

A second later we heard footsteps approaching the door and I was so surprised of what I saw next.

A tall woman with **huge **glasses and long curly golden brown hair answered the door.

Her figure was okay but all together she wasn't the prettiest ever.

I gaped at her.

Muffy however smiled. "Hi Flora! This is Mimi! She's new and so I was showing her around."

Flora nodded a small smile on her lips. "Well I suppose you can come in."

A little boy ran up to us. "Hi I'm Grant! I'm three!" He cried holding up three fingers.

He was adorable.

As I bent down to pick him up Flora snatched him back.

"Grant! You should be seen and not be heard! Get in bed now!!!"

I was stunned. Nobody should yell at a child like that.

Grant however seemed used to it. He dragged his feet and jumped in the bed.

Flora turned to us.

"My son is untrained. Don't worry he will be soon."

My mouth flew open.

Muffy elbowed me hard the side.

My mouth closed.

"Flora? Who is that?"

Flora turned around, a fake smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh just some newcomers honey." She said staring at me.

A young man apporched the doors.

I couldn't help but stare.

He was so..so...cute!

He had light blonde hair that swayed as he walked, his light brown eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at her and his smile was wonderful.

"Hello I'm Jack the farmer of this valley."

I smiled back. "I'm Mimi the acrobat/showgirl of Barney Circus. We just moved here."

"Well I hope you like it here in the valley. Should I walk you girls home?"

Muffy smiled. "That would be lovely."

Jack laughed. "Okay. Flora dear I'll be right back."

He kissed her gently on the mouth and I suddenly wished I was Flora.

Flora shrugged. "Okay. Be home soon though."

Jack laughed. "Of course dear. Come on ladies let me escort you home."

I grinned as Muffy and walked by Jack home.

I knew why Muffy used to love him.

I suddenly knew something.

I loved him too....and I wanted him.

I looked up at those smiling brown eyes guiding me home.

Stars twinkled above us.

And I knew...that I would find a way to make Jack mine.


	4. I wish you were my wife

We dropped Muffy off at her bar.

It was very late and Jack suggested we hurry home.

As we walked past the big vegetable patch by the tent Jack asked me.

"Mimi. I'm sorry about Flora. She gets a little jealous around other women sometimes."

Did he just figure that out?

"I think it's because she was my second choice." Jack continued.

I turned to him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Jack sighed.

"Flora is my second wife. My first wife Celia died about a year ago shortly after the birth of my son Grant."

Well that explained why Flora hated Grant.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

Jack sighed sadly. "So am I."

We grew quiet for a while until Jack continued.

"I had to find a mother for Grant. I needed someone and so did he."

I nodded.

It made sense.

Jack didn't have the time to look after Grant.

He needed to farm and make money.

"So you choose Flora?" I questioned.

"Well that was all I had to choose from. Lucmina had Rock, at the time Nami had a fiancée and Muffy was Celia's best friend. She was grieving so much at the time. I just couldn't ask her to marry me. It would be a disgrace of Celia's memory to her."

I tried to hid a snort.

Disgrace my foot.

Jack turned to me.

"And you just came...so at the time all who was left was Flora."

I turned and looked into his hazel brown eyes.

I had a feeling he would have married me if I had been there on time.

"Why did you tell me this?" I asked softly.

He broke away from me and looked ahead.

"Ah is this where you live?"

I looked ahead to where he was looking.

Barney had set the tent up.

Great.

Jack dropped me off in front of the goblet with fire in them.

I bet five thousand coins that Barney burned himself putting the fire in the goblets.

Jack looked up and down at the tent.

"Nice tent. I should come when you guys open up."

I smiled.

"That would be nice and bring Grant as well. He is so sweet."

Jack laughed. " Alright I will. Good night."

I waved as he walked off into the darkness. "Good Night. I love you." I whispered the last part quietly so he didn't hear me.

Though I wish he could.


	5. Barney's Greed

I sighed.

Time to see my husband.

As I walked into the big tent I saw Barney in the corner rubbing his scorned sleeves.

I knew it.

He heard coming in and turned around with a scowl on his face.

"Mimi! You're late! You better have not been hanging out a the bar."

I rolled my eyes.

"No you idiot, I'm not drunk if that's what you're asking and I meet a couple of people."

"Any volunteers or workers?" Barney asked hope shinning in his eyes.

"No, but I did find someone who might want to come. His name is Jack."

Barney raised his eyebrows.

I could tell what he was thinking.

Good.

"He runs a farm."

Barney rolled his eyes.

"A poor farm boy. What kind of money is that." Barney said turning around dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand.

I laughed at his stupidity.

"He's a **millionaire** farmer."

Barney wheeled around that greedy light shining in his eyes.

"Really? Tell me about him."

I snorted.

Jack was not going to be used as a tool for Barney to get rich or famous.

"Tell me and you don't have to work for a week."

I paused.

I hated bribes.

But this would give me a week to get closer to Jack...and to get rid of Flora.

"Deal." I muttered.

"Good. So who is this Jack?"

"He's a rich farmer who lives at the edge of town. He's got a wife and a kid named Grant."

I wasn't going to tell Barney about Celia the dead wife.

Too personal and none of his business.

"How old is the kid?"

I shrugged. "I don't know three...maybe four?"

Barney nodded. "Little children love the circus...."

I rolled my eyes and muttered.

"Not if their afraid of clowns."

Barney ignored my comment.

"Mimi! Tomorrow get out and talk to that guy! Get him to come as soon as possible!"

I snorted, though I was secreatly glad.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Barney glared at me.

"Do it."

"No and you can't make me!" I yelled.

Barney dropped to the ground and began to beg.

"I'll buy you a whole new makeup kit and perfume."

I paused considering the offer.

"Add a new dress with a matching necklace and you have got a deal."

Barney sighed.

"Fine."

I grinned.

"Good. I'm going to bed." I told him stalking off to my room.

Barney sighed knowing I had gotten the better of him.

"Good night. I love you my circus performer. Maybe you could come to my room later."

I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams clown face."

As I walked towards my room ignoring Barney.

It was nothing special.

Just a bed and a desk with a chair.

My luggage was on top of the desk.

I sighed and pulled the picture of my parents out of the bag.

I missed them.

So much...

I began to cry softly.

My life was horrible.

My parents were dead, my husband was a freak and the guy of my dreams was married.

I wondered what I was going to do sometimes.

Would I be stuck married to this clown of a husband, stuck to live my life as a circus slave?

"No." I whispered pulling my head up.

"No." A little louder.

I knew from that moment on I would be okay.

I hope.


	6. What to do?

I woke up the next morning my head on my bed and the picture of my parent's in my hands.

Putting the picture back on the desk, I checked how I looked in the pocket mirror.

A mess just summed up my make-up.

My hair was all over the place, from sticking out from behind my ears to sticking straight up.

My make-up was smeared over my face and my clothes were wrinkled and dirty.

I looked like Barney, a thought worse than death.

I quickly ran to the pitcher on my desk and poured some water on a rag.

I placed my pocket mirror on the desk and bend down to look in the mirror.

Taking the rag I wiped my face and pulled my hair out of it's pilled out look.

Removing the feathers that hung in my hair I reached for my comb and brush.

I combed it out quickly so that it hung, long, black and dull at my shoulders.

I quickly put on my white bath robe and snuck out the tent towards the hot springs to bathe.

I didn't need him seeing me with only a bathrobe on.

Luckily Barney was still asleep in is bed.

I quietly tiptoed out of the large tent and made my way behind it towards the hot spring.

I walked in the small bamboo changing room, took of the robe and sat in the springs.

The warm water helped me think.

I thought mostly about Jack and how to get him.

'He obviously didn't like Flora that much.....neither did Grant.' I thought

"I wonder if he ever goes to the Bar....ill ask Muffy...if that doesn't work I'll lure him to the circus...and he can bring Grant too...good harvest goddess that child is adorable!" I squealed out loud.

Sighing I quickly washed myself and then put on my clothes(which in case Barney was awake by the time I got back) in the bamboo hut.

I combed my hair again and put it up adding the feather to it.

I ran back to the tent to drop off my bathrobe and to do my makeup.

Five minutes later I left the tent towards the bar where Muffy lived.

I caught her as she walked out the door.

"Hey Muffy!" I said waving.

"Oh hi Mimi. I was just going to Mineral Town to go shopping! Want to come?"

I thought about it.

"Maybe. But can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

I took a deep breath in.

"Does Jack come to the Bar?"

Muffy sighed.

"Nope! I wish...but he's way to busy with the farm and his family."

Muffy turned to me.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Oh no reason." I said looking down.

Muffy grinned. "You like him!" she taunted.

"No I don't!" I cried blushing.

Muffy laughed.

"If you like him I'll give you some advice. Come on."

Muffy grabbed me.

(Jeez what's with this girl and dragging!)

"Come on! I'll take you shopping."

I paused.

With nobody coming to the circus money was tight...

"Oh come on! Lets go! Barney needs to stop ordering you around . You're not is slave! You've got your own mind!"

I nodded.

She was right.

Muffy grinned.

"Good! Lets go!"

As I walked with Muffy towards the town I realized that there was more to life when you were a girl.

Girl advice and shopping.


	7. Exploring a whole new place

As we walked up the road towards the town Muffy began to speak.

"So you like him huh?"

I nodded.

"Hmm well you're in a pretty sticking situation here. Your married and so is he."

I sighed.

"Yes but I don't love or even like my husband."

I didn't mention the fact of Jack not liking his wife.

It seemed like a secret to me.

But there was one thing I did want to know.

"Muffy. You knew about Celia didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Muffy dropped her gaze to the dusty road.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about her."

"Why? Muffy tell me...what happened?"

"NOTHING OKAY!" Muffy yelled suddenly.

I jumped.

"Don't ask me about Celia anymore okay? Now do you want advice or not?" She asked glaring daggers at me.

I nodded dropping the Celia subject.

"Good. Okay one thing to win him over. Liking his kid. Grant's basically Jack's life. That's another reason why Flora hates him so much. Jack would sacrifice himself and Flora for that child."

I sighed.

"Well that's easy! He's so cute who wouldn't like him!" I cried thinking about the sweet brown hair boy in the green overalls and that little green hat.

Muffy rolled her eyes.

"That's easy for you to say....hey Mimi?"

"Yeah?" I asked as we headed into Mineral Town.

"If you hate Barney so much why not just get a divorce from him?"

I sighed.

I had thought about that so many times.

"I wish I could...but if I did there would be no place to me to go. Barney would fire me."

Muffy paused.

"Unless you could find something for me?" I begged.

Muffy shook her head.

"The bar doesn't need someone like you. They have me....Ruby won't need you...she's got Nami and Rock...the only thing I can think for you to do is to work as a maid for Romana."

I shuttered.

"No thanks I think ill stay with the circus."

Muffy shrugged.

"That's to bad because you would have a better chance if you were single...wait! Does Jack know you're married?!"

I sighed again.

"I don't think so......" I replied.

"But he will soon...I invited him and Grant to the circus anytime."

Muffy laughed.

"Well that's just obvious! Don't give Grant or Jack to much special attention and don't hate Flora to much. Then people know what you're up to!"

I nodded.

It made sense.

Muffy walked around Mineral Town.

It was a pretty small town.

I looked around.

"You go shopping here?"

Muffy sighed.

"Yeah well it's better than nothing. Come on lets go. I'll show you around."

I nodded following her up into the town.

The trail from the valley led up to the town church.

A man was standing outside the church watching two kids play.

"Greetings Miss Muffy...and who is your new friend?"

Muffy smiled.

"Good Morning Pastor Carter. This Mimi. She just moved to the valley."

"Hi." I said nodding to the pastor.

"Well Miss Mimi if you need a blessing or need to come to my confession booth, I'm always here!"

I nodded though cheating on my husband for another married man was not something I would confess to Carter.

Carter turned to the two kids.

"That's Stu and May the two kids of the valley. Well I hope you two have fun."

"Yes Pastor Carter." Muffy and I said sweetly though he dropped the act as soon as we left the church passing the graveyard.

Muffy looked sadly at it.

"That's where Nina and Celia are buried."

I nodded knowing Muffy didn't want to talk about it.

We were quiet until we approached the next building.

"This is the clinic!" Muffy announced pointing the big building.

I looked up and down.

"The handsome doctor Trent and nurse Elli take care of patients here...though it's closed on Wednesdays...they live together as well...so I guess I have no chance...."

She sighed for the effect.

I rolled my eyes.

We approached the next building.

"That's the general store. Jeff and his wife Sasha own the store.

Karen, their daughter helps out as well.

Sasha run's the financial stuff which Jeff isn't very good at.

Their daughter Karen is our age and is sassy but loves fine wine....she was Celia's cousin..."

She trailed off again.

I waited for her to come back to earth.

Muffy shook herself and pointed to the next house.

"That's Ellen's house. She's Elli's grandmother. Elli stays there on Wednesdays.

She also has a little brother.

You saw him at the church.

He's Stu."

I nodded taking in the information.

"The next building is the Library.

Basil and his wife Anna own the library along with their daughter Mary.

They live in the house next to the library.

Anna always has the cutest clothes!

Mary doesn't like them though so she gives them to me if they are to small for her!

Oh look their she is now!"

A lovely woman stepped out of her house.

She had her pretty black hair pilled up(sort of like mine) and had on a fancy green and white dress with white gloves.

Tiny earrings hung from her ears.

A girl about our age was next to her.

Though they were mother and daughter they didn't look the same.

The girl had her mother's black hair which she wore in a long thick braid.

Her bangs were rather short and her glasses were almost as big as Flora's.

She had on a blue top and a blue skirt with white stockings and a big book in her hand.

I was stunned.

You think the daughter of someone so pretty would be as well.

The women stopped when she noticed us.

"Why hello Muffy! Don't you look darling today! Don't you think dear?"

The girl glanced at her book up at us and at the book again.

"Yes mother." She mumbled.

The women sighed.

"And who is this pretty young woman with you."

I blushed with pleasure.

"This is Mimi. She just moved to the valley. I'm showing her around." Muffy said a bit displeased with me.

"Hello Mimi dear. I'm Anna and my unsociable daughter is Mary."

Mary muttered from her book "I am not unsociable!"

Anna sighed.

"How do you like the town so far?"

I smiled.

"It's nice and all. Way bigger than the valley."

Anna nodded.

"Another reason why I moved here instead of the valley. Did you show her Rosa Plaza?"

Muffy shook her head.

"Not yet."

Anna smiled.

"Well we are off their anyway. We'll come with you."

Muffy didn't mind this at all and began talking to Anna about clothing that matched best with her hair.

As we walked I looked at the town.

We passed a winery and a huge house which was the mayor's house.

Next was Doug's inn and then I saw a snack shack.

"Why is it closed?" I asked confused.

"Oh the boy who works there, Kai only stays the summer where he tempts women with many praises."

I turned around surprised at the new voice.

Mary had her head peeking out of her book.

And she was blushing.

Anna grabbed her daughter.

"It's a miracle! She's blushing!" Anna cried happily.

"Mom get off me." Mary whispered.

Anna straightened quickly and went back to talking to Muffy.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Mary.

As we turned towards Rosa Plaza, I saw someone who made me stop.

What was Barney doing here?


	8. What's Barney doing here!

I quickly hid behind Mary.

"What is it?" she whispered.

I didn't answer her question right away.

"Nothing...just..." I racked my brain for some excuse.

I needed to see where Barney was going.

"Muffy?" I asked.

Muffy turned to me.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked seeing the worry in my face.

"Mary and I are going to go....to the Church! I didn't see the inside. I would love a guide."

Mary didn't get what was going on but she nodded.

"Yes. I'll take you! Is that alright mother?"

Anna looked confused.

"Um sure dear. We could come with you if you want."

That was the last thing I needed.

"No! I mean...you and Muffy talk about fashion. We don't want to bore you."

Anna was about to protest when Muffy whispered something in her ear.

"Oh! Alright then! We'll see you later!" She said smiling at her daughter.

Mary looked confused.

As soon as they were gone I dragged Mary and her book behind the Snack Shack.

(I think I was getting idea's from Muffy)

As I pulled her on the sand roughly she tore my hand from her arm.

"Okay! What is going on here?" she demanded.

I thought about it.

Should I tell her?

I glanced at Mary.

Her innocent face, glasses and book already told me she and hardly any friends and somehow I knew she could be trusted.

So I told her everything.

(Expect for the Celia part)

I was surprised that she didn't gasp or anything.

She just nodded along and listened.

When I finished she turned to look at Barney's retreating back.

"I read in a book that cheating is bad...but I guess it's different in your case."

She glanced back at me looking at my pleading expression.

"I will help you...and I wont tell anybody...but you help me too."

I looked confused.

"With what?"

Mary blushed and looked at her hands.

"I'll tell you later...so do we have a deal or not?"

I stared at her wondering what she needed help with but came to a quick decision.

"Deal."

We shook hands and peeked out from behind the closed shack.

Barney seemed to be strolling but I could tell it was not a calm peaceful manner about him.

He seemed nervous...almost afraid.

Mary watched my gaze.

"Now what?" she whispered.

"We follow him."


	9. Stalkers?

After running back to Mary's house, to change into a different outfit, we ran back to the road by the shack.

I quickly noted the direction Barney went into.

His huge clown shoes made huge markings in the road.

He had no sense at all.

Anyway, the footprint's led up to the Carter's church.

Mary pocked me in the back.

"Oww!" I yelled.

For a dusty bookworm, this girl sure has long nails.

Mary shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry."

I shook my head.

"That's alright just don't poke got it?"

Mary nodded, looking at the ground.

I sighed, I didn't have time to worry about Mary's feelings.

I had to get inside the church.

As we tiptoed to the door way, we cautiously walked in.

A great hallway met my eyes.

A long carpet, led to the alter.

Many benches were on each side of the carpet.

I looked around.

"This place is always beautiful." Mary whispered.

I wonder if she was whispering not to be heard or the prettiness just took her breath away.

I had to admit, it was better than getting married in a circus tent.

Suddenly I heard mutterings coming from the door next to the alter.

I gave Mary a questing glance.

"It's the confession room." She whispered to me.

"If it's any place that Barney would be in this church its certainly there." I whispered back.

We crept towards the confession room together ducking behind the alter as we went.

As I put my finger to my lips.

Mary nodded and we pressed our ears against the wooden door.

At first all we heard was shuffling.

Then we heard "...so you don't love her anymore huh?"

"No."

I listened carefully, trying to recognize the voice that spoke, but the man had adapted a different voice to disguise himself.

"Hmm well you could just tell her." Carter's voice reasoned.

There was another loud shuffling noise.

"I couldn't tell her. It would break her heart...she's already jealous enough as it is."

I rolled my eyes.

Barney was definitely making things up.

"Well you can't just go on like this. It's very unhealthy to love someone while you're married to another."

"I know." The voice muttered.

"So then what are you going to do? Not cheat I hope." Carter's voice got a bit louder.

"No. I would never do that. I couldn't hurt her like that."

"Good." Carter said sounding pleased.

"But what should I do?" the other man whispered.

There was a small pause.

"Tell you what. Think about it for a while and come back next Wednesday. I'll be thinking as well."

"Alright Carter, I'll do that. Thanks for your time."

"Sure thing. See you next Wednesday."

As the shuffling started again, I could hear footsteps approaching the door.

Grabbing Mary, I shoved her under the small place under the alter.

The door creaked open.

I strained to see the man's face, but the shadow's of the church hid his appearance.

Carter came out next holding a large leather bound book.

He slowly began to approach the alter.

I heard Mary suck her breath in as the priest came closer and closer.

As soon as I thought we were going to be caught, the priest stopped and placed the book on the alter.

As he began to walk away Mary sighed in relief.

I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

However Carter seemed to have sharp hearing because he turned around.

Well at least I heard him turn around.

I could feel his eyes watching us and I knew as well as Mary did, that if he found us we would be in a load of trouble.

Luckily, the priest's footsteps were getting quieter and quieter.

After several minutes my head popped out behind the alter.

No sign of Carter.

I motioned Mary to come out, and we both snuck out the church's front door and into the church yard.

As we sat down to rest behind a corner of the church, I turned to Mary.

"Well I wonder who that was?" I said sarcastically.

"Well for one thing it was certainly not Barney." She said her voice serious.

I gaped at her.

What did she mean by that?


	10. Who was it?

Before I start another chapter I would like to apologize. I have been gone way to long and have not told anyone what has happened. I got grounded this summer and was not allowed on the computer at all. Now I have come back will continue with my stories. Thank you for reading and I have you accept my apology.

I stared at her for the longest time.

Then I finally found my voice.

"What? Are you kidding that was definitely Barney." I said.

"Who else would confess something like that. Besides how would you know you've never met the guy." I pointed out.

Mary tipped her head to the left.

"True, but from what I have heard and know about this Barney it couldn't be him."

I crossed my arms.

"Explain."

Mary leaned against a gravestone.

"Well, for one thing clowns usually have puffy hair and big shoes. If it was Barney then we would have heard his shoes and seen the outline of his hair."

I thought about it.

"True..."

"And" Mary continued, " their aren't any large footsteps leading away from the church so he couldn't have left."

I paused.

"True..."

"And! And, And, And!" Mary added.

"I doubt he would confess something like that. If he the leader of the circus he would have just broken up with you."

I paused again.

That all made sense.

"But how do you know all of this?" I asked stunned.

Mary didn't seem like the type of person who gave relationship advice.

"Oh well, I have read all types of books."

I raised one eyebrow.

Mary blushed.

"Never mind. Lets get going. Your mother and Muffy will want to know where we are."

Mary nodded and we crept out of the church yard and back on the main street.

By the time we were leaving I saw Barney footprints again.

I turned to Mary, who shrugged and we followed them all the way to the winery.

And there we saw Barney demanding wine and beer.

"But I need some! It's a special day today!" he wined.

The women at the counter shook her head.

"I'm sorry were fresh out."

Barney continued to rant and rave until I couldn't stand it any longer.

So I turned around and left.

By the time we found Muffy and Anna it was near sunset.

"Did you dears have a good time?" she asked.

"Very." I replied grabbing Muffy.

"Lets go."

We waved goodbye and headed home.

As we left Muffy asked me how I liked town.

"Lets jut say I wont be going back for a very long time."


End file.
